Republic of Haven Navy
The Republic of Haven Navy (RHN) was the main military force for the Republic of Haven. Its officers were trained at the Republic of Haven Naval Academy, and its ships used the prefix RHNS (Republic of Haven Navy Ship). During the time of the People's Republic, the RHN was commonly known as the People's Navy (PN), and its ships used the prefix PNS (People's Navy Ship). History The known history of the Republic of Haven Navy consisted of three major periods: the time of the original RHN, the time of the "People's Navy", when it was the primary tool of conquest of the People's Republic of Haven, and the time of the restored Republic of Haven Navy following the Theisman Coup and the modernization effort led by Vice Admiral Shannon Foraker at Operation Bolthole, when the RHN reached near parity with the Royal Manticoran Navy with the introduction of SD(P)s, MDMs, CLACs, and modern LACs. The People's Navy Period Following the implementation of the DuQuesne Plan, the newly rechristened People's Navy of the People's Republic of Haven commenced a campaign of territorial expansionism in the 1850s PD and assumed a position at the spearhead of the Legislaturist attempt to retain power by subsidizing Haven's collapsing welfare economy with the spoils of conquest, eventually bringing every settled star system within one hundred light-years of Haven itself into their sphere. The Legislaturalist-dominated admiralty of the People's Navy used every conceivable tactic in their arsenal to achieve their objectives, including the use of Q-ships such as those used in the Invasion of San Martin in 1880 PD and the Sheldon System. For fifty years, the Legislaturalists held on to power through the conquests of the People's Navy, but in 1900 PD, the dismal economic projections of their political masters sent the People's Navy on the road to conquer new sources of income to support its bloated state. With southern expansion blocked by the Republic of Erewhon's mutual defense treaty with the Solarian League, the People's Navy turned westward to the systems of the Silesian Confederacy. But, the path to Silesia was blocked as well by another obstacle: the Star Kingdom of Manticore. Leery of its armament program and its attempts to organize a unified resistance to Havenite expansion in their direction, the Legislaturalists knew Manticore had been an avowed enemy of the People's Republic since the enacting of the DuQuesne Plan, its King Roger III and his daughter and successor Queen Elizabeth III adamant that war between their Star Kingdom and the People's Republic was inevitable. Furthermore, while numerically superior, the People's Navy lacked the sophistication and technological abilities that were the hallmarks of the Royal Manticoran Navy. ( , ) Fleet strength Prior to the First Havenite-Manticoran War: Prior to the Second Havenite-Manticoran War Notable battles Pre-First Havenite-Manticoran War * Invasion of San Martin - 1883 PD * Invasion of Sheldon - prior to 1900 PD * First Battle of Basilisk - 1903 PD Organization Departments * Naval Staff (HH9) * Special Operations * Bureau of Planning ** Office of Operational Research *** Office of Naval Intelligence Independent formations Fleets * Capital Fleet (PN) * Twelfth Fleet (PN) * First Fleet (RHN) * Second Fleet (RHN) * Fifth Fleet (RHN) Independent Task Forces * Task Force 14 * Task Force 20 * Task Force 29 * Task Force 30 * Rear Admiral Theisman's task force during the First Battle of Seabring * Rear Admiral Chin's task force in the La Martine Sector Uniforms Navy uniforms were green and gray. ( ) References Category:Republic of Haven Category:Havenite Military Category:Republic of Haven Navy